The Legend of PoppyClan
The Legend of PoppyClan This Fanfiction will be about a past Clan that no cat speaks about because of their doings. They completely threw out the original Clan Heritage and had no leader or deputy. Nor did they have regular Clan names. They were all warriors with one medicine cat. This is the story of how they went "extinct." Warriors of PoppyClan Medicine Cat - Sage - Pure white she-cat with light brown eyes Warriors - Flash - Golden Tabby tom with Green Eyes Wither - Dark Red Tom with Black Stripes and Blue Eyes Zebra - White She with Black Stripes and Light Brown Eyes Yarrow - White She with Light Brown Eyes Elmo - Dark red tabby tom with Dark Green Eyes. Wing - Light gray she with white patches of fur and light blue eyes Crow - Black Tom with White Markings and Blue Eyes Tiger - Brown Tabby Tom with Amber Eyes Cliff - Dark Gray Tabby She with Yellow Eyes Drop - Dark Gray Tabby She with Yellow Eyes Tiny Furs - Quail - White She with Dark Red Stripes and Blue Eyes Spyro - Dark Red Tom with Light Brown Eyes Prologue Sage hopped onto a large rock that they called Stretch Rock. “PoppyClan! I wish to welcome two Tiny Furs into the Clan. Wither and Zebra have kindly gifted us with these tiny furs. They shall be named Quail and Spyro!” Mewed the medicine cat, Sage. “Quail! Spyro! Quail! Spyro!” Chanted the Happy Warriors of PoppyClan. Wither and Zebra nuzzled each other, picking up the tiny furs after the meeting. Wither picked up Spyro, placing the tom in a crack in the wall of the stone den. Spyro mewed. Sage padded over. “Isn't he a bit young to be in there? A spider could easily bite him.” She mewed. “No. Every newborn tom of my family has been accepted into this Clan by StarClan, I will not let you, Sage, ruin the tradition, alright?” Hissed Wither. “But we store the prey there. The past medicine cats may have allowed it but I won't you can do that another moon. He is too young, Wither.” “He's already in there, might as well let him, eh?” Sage gave a huff of annoyance and defeat, padding off. Zebra padded over with Quail. She purred, placing Quail on the dirt floor. Wither looked back at Zebra, scooping Spyro out of the crack in the stone den, purring. He placed Spyro beside Quail and watched as they began play-fighting. “I can't wait for them to become warriors, we can show them the territory!” Mewed Zebra. “We can also show them the stream with the bright green grass. It's so beautiful there.” Wither smiled. “That's where we became mates!” * * * Wither laid in his den, shifting around, uncomfortably. Zebra lifted her head and she watched him, curiously. “There will come a time when Quail and Spyro have to face darkness. Darkness PoppyClan has never faced.” Mewed a tortoishell tom with a starry figue. “What does, what does that mean!?” Whimpered Wither. The starry figure disappeared and Wither woke up. Chapter 1 Wither sat, curling his tail to his forepaws. Zebra was leaned against him, her nose nuzzled into his shoulder fur, purring. Cliff and Drop were watching Quail and Spyro while Wither and Zebra were by the stream, resting. Spyro chewed Cliff's tail, playfully mewing. Cliff flicked her tail. “Aye, kid, knock it off, will ya?” She mewed. “Oh--” --Giggled Spyro-- “Sorry.” “It's fine, just annoying.” “She's just saying it nicely! She means to say knock it off before she throws you in the stream!” Mewed Quail. “No. If she did, she'd say it!” “Stop fighting! It's making my ears ring!” Hissed Drop. Wither looked down at his paws. Zebra looked at him, nervously. “Zebra.. I got a message from StarClan.” He mewed. “What did it say?” “They said that Quail and Spyro will have to face darkness worse than PoppyClan has ever gotten.” He shivered. “Oh.. Maybe we should go back to camp.” She mewed, nervously. “Alright. Good idea.” Wither purred. The two cats stood, padding back to camp. “So, Drop, have you and Crow gotten serious?” Quail giggled. “Shut up!” Drop blushed, looking over at Crow. Wither padded over alongside Zebra. “Cliff, Drop, you are dismissed.” Cliff and Drop exchanged glances, then nodded. They padded off. “Aw. We were having fun!” Quail wailed. “Kits, I have to tell you something.” Wither mewed. “What is it, dad?” Spyro tilted his head. “I got a message from StarClan. We have to hide you.. Or you will have to face darkness, darkness we've never faced.” “Well we can do it! We're strong!” Quail scoffed. Wither chuckled, curling his tail around his kits and pulling them close. What will happen to them? He thought. Chapter 2 Drop stretched out her paws, resting her head on Crow's paws. Crow chuckled, licking her cheek. Drop blushed, and she looked up at him, her yellow eyes shining. Cliff looked over at them and she rolled her eyes. Crow looked over at Cliff and he tilted his head. “What's wrong with Cliff?” “She wants a mate. I've already told her we aren't mates, though.” She mewed. “Perhaps we could be..” Crow whispered. Drop looked up at him and she sat up. “Are you asking me to be your mate?” She mewed. “Maybe.. Maybe Not.” He smirked. “Well if you were, I'd totally say yes!” Crow chuckled, then he turned his head, perking his ears as he heard his name. A white she-cat with light brown eyes was calling out his name. “Crow! Come on!” She hissed, urgently. “I'm coming, I'm coming!” He huffed Crow stood up, padding to the she-cat. “Yes, Yarrow?” He mewed. “Rats.. Rats by the meadow.” She mewed in horror. “Hm. I will get all of the warriors!” Crow hopped onto Stretch Rock, letting out a loud, swift screech that rang around the walls of the camp. All the warriors stood, padding over, quickly. “There are rats by the meadow! I'd like all cats to come, except for Zebra and her tiny furs!” Zebra sat, watching as all the warriors scurried out to fight the rats. Is this what Wither was talking about? Surely not, they've fought rats once before. Would the rats invade!? She let out a brief sigh, pulling her kits close with her tail. “Why can't we go out, mother?” Mewed Quail. “You aren't old enough yet. You're practically as tall as those rats! It'd be hard to battle them!” “That'll make it great when we win! I can fight off a dog!” Spyro grinned, puffing out his chest. “Then I can fight badgers! I can beat you in any fight! I can even kill a TwoLeg!” “Lets test that theory!” Spyro crouched, pouncing on Quail and they began play-fighting. Zebra let out a purr of amusement. They'd be great warriors. Strong, brave, and a bit competitive, like their father. Chapter 3 Wither padded into camp, boredly. It has been about a moon since the rat invasion at the meadow, the only warrior, Tiger had to heal. He was practically as old as Spyro and Quail, he is about a moon older than them. Zebra knew that Quail and Spyro would be made warriors today. They didn't go through training, they just learned what the other warriors did, which is why PoppyClan hated fighting. “Mama. Can you tell us a story?” Mewed Spyro. “Sure.” “Tell us the one about Poppy and how she made the Clan!” Cheered Quail. Zebra chuckled, “Alright.” Poppy padded across the meadow, taking in all the fresh scents. “I smell.. grass. Not the smell of TwoLegs or monsters. It's.. fresh.” She whispered. “Yeah, maybe we can hunt here, too!” Cheered a black tom with messy fur. “Hunt? Really, Creek? We don't even know how to hunt!” She snorted. “It wouldn't be that hard to learn. All you have to do is crouch, pounce, and kill! Simple!” “Then do it.” The tom nodded, scurrying off. Poppy chuckled, beginning to explore more of the territory. A brown tabby she padded over. Poppy looked at the she and smiled. “Poppy. Why are you still exploring? I told you it's ice-chill and we've found a camp and dens.” Mewed the she-cat. “It seemed boring in there. All I could hear was Wasp's kits mewling!” “Well they won't be doing that soon. They're almost ready to run around and play.” Mewed the she-cat, happily. “I know she's your sister and all, but, these kits will totally ruin us. We'll begin to get overprotective and I don't want to be like my mother!” Poppy hissed. “I thought your mother was very kind.” “You did. I didn't!” Poppy glared at the she.